1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cooling unit incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid cooling unit includes a heat receiver such as a liquid cooling jacket as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229033, for example. The heat receiver includes a casing defining a flow passage on a flat thermal conductive plate. A single inflow nozzle is coupled to the upstream end of the flow passage. A single outflow nozzle is also coupled to the downstream end of the flow passage. Coolant thus flows through the flow passage from the inflow nozzle to the outflow nozzle.
The thermal conductive plate defines the upper surface having a uniform level in a range from the inflow nozzle to the outflow nozzle. The inflow and outflow nozzles are defined in the casing at a level higher than the thermal conductive plate. This results in an increase in the thickness of the casing. When the heat receiver is incorporated in a thin electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example, the casing of the heat receiver is desired to have the minimized thickness.